Simplify $(1)(2a)(3a^2)(4a^3)(5a^4)$.
Explanation: Simplifying, we have: \begin{align*}
(1)(2a)(3a^2)(4a^3)(5a^4) &= (1)(2)(3)(4)(5)(a)(a^2)(a^3)(a^4) \\
&= 120a^{1+2+3+4} = \boxed{120a^{10}}.
\end{align*}